<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Love You 3000 by LilacChocolate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179801">I Love You 3000</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacChocolate/pseuds/LilacChocolate'>LilacChocolate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Napping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:41:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacChocolate/pseuds/LilacChocolate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungcheol decides he wants the whole world to know how he feels about Jeonghan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Falling For U</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/constellationskies/gifts">constellationskies</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone! This is this year's Christmas fic! I hope you all like it! And this is actually my first time writing the members of Seventeen as actually being in Seventeen 😅 I usually make them be in gangs lmao XD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seungkwan practically stomped through the dormitory, phone in hand, and over to where Seungcheol was lounging on the settee.</p>
<p>‘Look at this, hyung.’</p>
<p>Seungcheol glanced up from the book he was reading and smirked at what he saw on the screen of the vocalist’s phone.</p>
<p>
  <em>@yukiminkim</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I love that when Cheol said he be cooking a lot of pasta recently the two JC police are absolutely not impressed back there…..</em>
</p>
<p>The leader of Seventeen smiled at the memory. Jeonghan, his boyfriend of almost three years, had posted on weverse about his recent love of pasta. And then Seungcheol had casually mentioned in an interview about the amount of pasta he’d been making. He hadn’t even mentioned Jeonghan, but he knew the carats would draw the connection, as had Wonwoo and Seungkwan, judging by their reactions in the attached picture.</p>
<p>‘JC police?’ he asked.</p>
<p>‘Jeongcheol police.’</p>
<p>Seungcheol smiled. ‘That’s a cute ship name.’</p>
<p>Seungkwan groaned. ‘That’s not what you should take away from this! People know about you and Jeonghan!’</p>
<p>The rapper knew that was a concern for all of the members: if his relationship with Jeonghan stopped being secret. It’s not that any of them didn’t want them to be able to walk hand in hand in public and go on proper dates, but there was always a lot of backlash when kpop idols dated. The backlash would more than likely be different, since there hadn’t ever been a gay kpop couple before, especially not from within the same group, but their popularity was growing all of the time, and no one wanted to jeopardise that by making a romantic relationship public.</p>
<p>Seungcheol just smiled. ‘Don’t worry. The carats just see it as a joke. It’s not serious.’</p>
<p>‘Are you sure?’ Seungkwan took his phone back and typed Jeongcheol into the search bar on Twitter, then handed it back to Seungcheol, and the feed was filled with thousands of tweets in multiple languages. He could only read the ones in Korean, which were all speculative about his relationship with Jeonghan, and for the rest, he looked at the attached pictures showing their affection for each other. Maybe they hadn’t been hiding their relationship as well as he thought. But it didn’t matter to Seungcheol anymore. He had big plans coming up concerning his relationship with Jeonghan.</p>
<p>‘Don’t worry about it, Kwannie.’</p>
<p>Seungkwan took his phone back and hung his head. ‘But what if we have to disband when people find out?’</p>
<p>‘It won’t come to that, okay? If people find out, of course, there will be backlash, but we should only care about our carats and what they think about us. And if they’re a true carat, they’d want us to all be happy in whatever romantic relationship we choose to be in. It’ll work out, don’t worry.’</p>
<p>Seungkwan nodded and went into the kitchen just as the front door to the apartment opened and closed, signalling that Jeonghan and Hansol had come back from their lunch out together. They didn’t even live in this dormitory anymore, but all of the members treated both dormitories like they lived in both, which Seungcheol was grateful for. Management had suggested splitting Seungcheol and Jeonghan between the two dormitories, supposedly so the two eldest could keep everyone else in check, but the two boys had suspected it was in an effort to create some distance between them so they’d eventually break up. That hadn’t happened, though, and all of the members flitted between the two dormitories like they lived in both, and Seungcheol and Jeonghan’s relationship was as strong as ever.</p>
<p>Seungcheol got up and went into the entryway and Hansol smiled at him, already rid of his shoes and coat, but Jeonghan was struggling, his scarf tangled around his neck. Seungcheol tutted and made his way over to his boyfriend and undid the scarf from around his neck. ‘How old are you?’ he asked.</p>
<p>Jeonghan just stuck his tongue out at Seungcheol and the leader kissed him on the cheek as he continued to untie his scarf.</p>
<p>‘Did you enjoy your lunch?’ Seungcheol asked.</p>
<p>‘Yeah. Except Hansol wouldn’t pay for me.’</p>
<p>Seungcheol rolled his eyes. ‘You earn the same amount of money as each other. You should pay for your own. Actually, you should have offered to pay for his since you made Jun buy you Lego.’</p>
<p>‘It was a Christmas present!’</p>
<p>‘No, it wasn’t, and you know it wasn’t, Yoon Jeonghan.’</p>
<p>The vocalist giggled, and as soon as his scarf was undone, Seungcheol grabbed his hand and led Jeonghan into his bedroom, shut the door, then pressed the younger man against it.</p>
<p>‘I missed you at lunch,’ Seungcheol whispered as he pressed a few kisses to Jeonghan’s neck.</p>
<p>Jeonghan hummed and just let his head roll back against the door to expose more skin. ‘Me, too. But you know they make us be seen in public with other people.’</p>
<p>Seungcheol nodded, not stopping his ministrations. That was one of the requirements Pledis had dictated to them about dating. They were allowed to be in a relationship together, as long as they still did fanservice with the other members, too. Jeonghan and Hansol going out for lunch together wasn’t strictly speaking fanservice, but all of the boys had trained and worked together for years. It was more than natural for all of them to touch and interact with each other as if they were a lot closer than friends. And while Seungcheol didn’t want to stop Jeonghan from interacting with the other members, he also couldn’t help but just want to keep Jeonghan all to himself. And could you blame him? His angel was the most beautiful person on the planet, teamed with a cheeky smile and bouts of kindness, even if he didn’t always like to show it. Seungcheol was crazy about him.</p>
<p>‘Cheol…’ Jeonghan said, his voice coming out in breathy little pants. ‘No marks. The award shows…’</p>
<p>Seungcheol groaned in protest but kept his touches to just simple kisses instead of biting and sucking the pale expanse of skin. When they weren’t on schedule, Seungcheol left as many marks as he could on Jeonghan. The other members had blushed at first when they saw them since Jeonghan was shameless and didn’t hide them, but if they hadn’t faded for when they had a show or a shoot, the staff would shout at them.</p>
<p>The leader pulled away with a pout and Jeonghan just laughed.</p>
<p>‘You can give me as many marks as you like when we’re done with award shows, I promise.’</p>
<p>Seungcheol just sighed and wrapped his arms around his angel’s waist, bringing him against his chest. ‘I just want to show everyone that you’re mine already.’</p>
<p>Jeonghan giggled. ‘And we will. Someday. Just not today.’</p>
<p>Seungcheol nodded. They talked fairly frequently about telling everyone that they were together but ultimately decided the time wasn’t right. But <em>when</em> would it be right? When it became more normal to the public for idols to date? That could take years. And should they do it before or after their military service? Seungcheol could take getting called gay slurs, and he was pretty strong and could fend off any homophobes, but he didn’t know about Jeonghan, and there was no guarantee they would be placed at the same base. It was a tricky situation, and Seungcheol’s upcoming plans meant their relationship would be revealed sooner, rather than later, and in a very public way.</p>
<p>‘Come on, let’s have a nap,’ Jeonghan suggested and Seungcheol rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>‘You’re always napping.’</p>
<p>‘The award shows are tiring.’</p>
<p>‘You nap even when we don’t have a schedule!’</p>
<p>The vocalist just giggled again and led Seungcheol over to the bed and they both got in, both men naturally migrating to the side they slept on. It was the same if they slept in Jeonghan’s room in the other dormitory. It wasn’t any different; they just treated it like they had two bedrooms.</p>
<p>Jeonghan curled up against his body and Seungcheol brought a blanket over their bodies, and the angel fell asleep almost instantly. It was no surprise: he was notorious for his napping. Sleep didn’t come so easy to Seungcheol, though, not when he had the most beautiful man in the world in his bed. Every moment spent with Jeonghan was so precious to him and he didn’t want to let their time together go to waste. It was probably partially fed by his anxiety, but he was always worried that Jeonghan would realise one day how much better he could do than Choi Seungcheol and he would leave him. And there had been once when he sincerely thought Jeonghan was going to break up with him.</p>
<p><em>He and Jihoon were out a coffee shop, the younger man there to gather inspiration for some new songs, Seungcheol</em> <em>there to offer moral support and get coffee. Jeonghan was away on schedule with some of the other members. Doing what, he couldn’t remember, and Seungcheol</em> <em>would rather have been there, too, but if he couldn’t be with his boyfriend, he didn’t mind daydreaming about him in a café.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>The rapper had drifted off so much that he didn’t notice the vibrating in his pocket at all. He wouldn’t have seen the text from his boyfriend if he hadn’t taken out his phone to check the time.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>From: Jeonghan</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I’m sorry, I can’t do this any longer</em>
</p>
<p><em>Seungcheol</em> <em>just stared at the message for a moment before he hit ‘call’, and it felt like his heart was in his throat as he waited for his boyfriend to pick up. Do what any longer? The schedule he was in today? Being in Seventeen? Their relationship? He didn’t know what was going on, but the thought of losing Jeonghan made Seungcheol’s</em> <em>heart clench. He couldn’t lose him. He just couldn’t.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Thankfully, Jeonghan picked up. ‘S.Coups…’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Jeonghan! What’s wrong?!’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Ah…’ The vocalist sighed. ‘I just can’t do this anymore.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Do what?’ Seungcheol asked, voice quiet. He was scared.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘The members… I don’t like looking after them.’</em>
</p>
<p><em>‘Oh. Is that-’ Seungcheol</em> <em>stopped when he could hear snickering over the line. Specifically, Seungkwan snickering. ‘Is this a prank?’</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Jeonghan giggled. ‘Yes. Sorry, Coups. It’s for the segment.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Right, right. Just don’t prank call anyone else.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘I won’t. Bye.’</em>
</p>
<p><em>The call ended then and Seungcheol</em> <em>let his phone drop into his lap and he dug his nails into his jeans. He seriously thought that was going to be it. He thought Jeonghan was going to break up with him and never speak to him again. His whole chest clenched at the thought of never being able to see Jeonghan again, never hold him again, never hear him say ‘I love you’ again. Jeonghan was everything to him.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>‘Hyung? Hyung? Coups?’</em>
</p>
<p><em>Seungcheol looked up at Jihoon who was staring at him in concern. He had put away his phone and songwriting book, and he was getting out of his chair. He grabbed Seungcheol’s</em> <em>arm and pulled him up and to the back of the café where the toilets were. He pushed the older man inside then quickly darted in himself to check all of the cubicles were free before going back to the door.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>‘You’re having a panic attack. I don’t know how to stop it or calm you down, so I don’t think making our way back to the dorm and risk you having it in a public place is a good idea. Have it in here and I’ll make sure no one comes in.’</em>
</p>
<p><em>The door shut then and Seungcheol</em> <em>sunk to the floor, letting his tears flow, the thought of Jeonghan leaving him swirling around and around in his head as his shoulders shook. He didn’t want to lose Jeonghan. Not ever.</em></p>
<p><em>He picked up his phone from the floor, not even realising he had brought it in with him, and scrambled for the music app. He selected Jeonghan’s solo song, letting the lyrics wash over him and the sound of his voice calm him down. Right now, he needed his boyfriend. Some of the members were great in helping him calm down during and after a panic attack, like Hansol, Joshua, and Seokmin, and others weren’t so great, like Jihoon, Mingyu, and Jun, but they did their best. Jeonghan was the only one who could truly help him, though, but now he was the cause of Seungcheol’s</em> <em>panic, he didn’t know what to do.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>After half an hour, he was calm enough to be able to stand, and once he’d washed his face in the sink, he shut the music off and opened the bathroom door.</em>
</p>
<p><em>Jihoon was leant against the wall, playing on his phone, but he looked up when he saw Seungcheol</em>. <em>‘Hey. All good?’</em></p>
<p><em>Seungcheol</em> <em>nodded. He wasn’t, but he knew what Jihoon meant. He was okay for now.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>‘I know we got the train here, but I text one of the managers to come and get us. I thought it would help you.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Yeah. Thanks.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Jihoon smiled at him and they left the café, easily locating their manager’s car outside. They rode in silence, and when they got back to their dorm, Jeonghan was sat in the lounge, looking unbelievably guilty.</em>
</p>
<p><em>‘Coups…’ he said as he stood up, the other members in the room swiftly leaving. ‘I am </em>so<em> sorry. Jihoon text me to tell me you had a panic attack, and he said it was right after our phone call. I didn’t mean it like… that. I love you, Seungcheol.’</em></p>
<p><em>Without saying anything, Seungcheol</em> <em>hugged his boyfriend tight to his chest, letting a new onslaught of tears fall. He had honestly thought he was going to lose Jeonghan. He could never let that happen.</em></p>
<p>The memory was a painful one for Seungcheol, but it just reaffirmed to him what they felt for each other. Their love for each other was true, and he could only speak for himself, but Seungcheol knew he was going to love this man in his arms for the rest of his life.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>He did manage to fall asleep, but Seungcheol wasn’t a nap fiend like his boyfriend, and he woke up first. They hadn’t drawn the curtains and the room was now dark; the sun had set outside, and Seungcheol was thirsty. He grabbed his phone from the bedside table. 21:34. Not too late. He wouldn’t have to be super quiet in the dormitory then.</p>
<p>He gently kissed Jeonghan’s cheek, then he got up from the bed and made his way into the kitchen, where Joshua was sat at the breakfast bar, sipping from a cup of green tea.</p>
<p>‘Hey,’ the currently blond boy said and Seungcheol waved silently at him as he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.</p>
<p>Seungcheol joined him at the breakfast bar, and after taking a swig of water, he spoke. ‘You’re in the wrong dorm.’</p>
<p>‘I don’t see you telling Jeonghan that.’</p>
<p>Seungcheol smiled. ‘I’ll let you off then.’</p>
<p>‘Is he asleep?’</p>
<p>‘Of course. When isn’t he?’</p>
<p>Joshua let out a little laugh. ‘If you let him, I’m sure he’d like for you to carry him around so he could sleep in your arms whenever he liked.’</p>
<p>Seungcheol couldn’t help but smile at the thought of Jeonghan clinging to him like that all day. ‘Is it bad that I would let him?’</p>
<p>Joshua shook his head fondly. ‘No. You two are so sweet together. I just wish everyone else got to see it.’</p>
<p>The leader took a sip from his water. ‘I hope they will. And soon.’</p>
<p>Joshua glanced at him with narrowed eyes. ‘What’s that supposed to mean?’</p>
<p>Seungcheol fiddled with the bottle cap. ‘I love him. I have done for years. And I want everyone else to know about it. I don’t want to wait any longer. I’m planning on proposing to him.’</p>
<p>Joshua smiled and hugged Seungcheol. ‘That’s wonderful. Have you told management?’</p>
<p>‘Not yet. I have a meeting with them in the morning, though. But I won’t let them stop me. I’ve already bought the ring. And MAMA is next week.’</p>
<p>‘MAMA?’ Joshua asked. ‘What’s MAMA got to do…’ Realisation dawned on the vocalist’s face. ‘You’re going to…? On stage?’</p>
<p>‘Why not? I want to tell everyone about us, and I’m pretty sure there’s never been a proposal at MAMA before. Like Dino always says, we have to make history.’</p>
<p>Joshua laughed. ‘I don’t think he means like this, but I do like the idea. When other idol relationships get revealed, it’s usually an accident and statements are just released. You don’t get to see how the idols truly feel for each other. This is a good opportunity. I think everyone will get to see just how much you love each other. But what about your anxiety? Jeonghan wouldn’t want you to do this in front of a huge live audience in case you got a panic attack for the sake of showing everyone how much you love each other.’</p>
<p>Seungcheol just smiled. ‘Honestly, I’m not anxious at all about that part. I’m worried he’ll say no.’</p>
<p>Joshua shook his head. ‘There is no way in hell Yoon Jeonghan would say no to you. He looks at you like you put all the stars in the sky for him.’</p>
<p>The rapper couldn’t help but smile. ‘I hope you’re right.’ In fact, the way Jeonghan looked at him was the part of the reason he fell for him in the first place. He was one of the last members to start training, and the rest of the boys had formed a tight bond already. As they were close in age, Jeonghan had naturally gravitated towards Seungcheol, asking him for help and following him around the practice room and dormitory, brown doe eyes wide and full of admiration. Those eyes were so gorgeous, and framed with Jeonghan’s pretty long hair, it only made him look more beautiful. Seungcheol knew his heart would skip slightly whenever Jeonghan was in the room, but he brushed the feeling off. He couldn’t be in love with Jeonghan. He was one of his members, someone he was supposed to take care of, and Seungcheol wasn’t even sure if he was gay. It was entirely possible his heart would beat so fast because of how much Jeonghan resembled a girl with his long hair rather than because he liked how kind and funny the younger boy was. But that changed three years ago.</p>
<p><em>They were lounging around in the dance practice room that had been hired for them in Los Angeles, preparing for their ‘Don’t Wanna Cry’ music video shoot. Half of the members, including Seungcheol</em>, <em>had already had their hair cut and dyed for this era yesterday, so now they were waiting for the other six members to arrive back from the salon.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Their managers entered first and Hoshi, who had his hair done yesterday, too, jumped up. ‘Okay, okay! Time for the catwalk! First up, Woozi!’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Jihoon entered the room, entirely unimpressed with Soonyoung’s antics, but he looked good with dyed electric blond and green hair.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Seungkwan!’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The vocalist, matching Hoshi’s enthusiasm, slid across the vinyl flooring, his hair strawberry blond.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Mingyu!’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The tallest members walked into the room, giving Hoshi the most awkward set of finger guns he could muster, hair dyed back to black.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Shua!’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Joshua came in then, tossing his newly dyed brown-ginger hair with a smirk.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘The8!’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The Chinese boy glared at Hoshi as he walked in, his hair black like Mingyu’s.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘And finally, Jeonghan!’</em>
</p>
<p><em>The vocalist walked into the room, and Seungcheol</em> <em>swore that his heart stopped beating. Jeonghan had been progressively cutting his hair for each comeback, but now it was the shortest it had ever been, and it was dyed platinum blond. Seungcheol</em> <em>knew a metric tonne of bleach would have been needed for Jeonghan’s hair to take on that shade, yet his hair remained fluffy and bouncy, and Seungcheol</em> <em>could feel his heart thundering in his ears. Jeonghan looked absolutely stunning. He knew two things were certain: one; Jeonghan definitely wasn’t a girl, and two; Seungcheol</em> <em>was in love with him.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Jeonghan simply rolled his eyes at Hoshi and came to sit next to Seungcheol. ‘Do you like it? I was worried it was too drastic.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Yeah. I-I mean no! It looks good on you. Really good.’ And Seungcheol wasn’t lying. The younger man truly did look like an angel now.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Jeonghan smiled at him, a slight blush rising to his cheeks. ‘Thank you.’</em>
</p>
<p>Seungcheol kept that memory with him the next morning as he got dressed and took the train to the Pledis building and whilst he sat outside of the CEO’s office. He was nervous about asking permission to do this. He knew it could spell the end of Seventeen, but he didn’t want him and Jeonghan to hide anymore. Seungcheol wanted to show the whole world how he felt, and if he wanted that, then he had to do this, and the memory of Jeonghan’s love for him was giving him the strength he needed.</p>
<p>For his plan to work, he was going to need the help of both Pledis and Mnet staff. Idols only usually gave speeches when they won awards, but Seungcheol wanted to do it after their performance. The only thing he couldn’t plan for was Jeonghan’s reaction. He just hoped his boyfriend would say yes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fearless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Seungcheol proposes to Jeonghan, but does it go well?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So! Just a note! I kind of needed a live audience for this to work, so let's just pretend the 2020 depicted in this fic is a parallel universe where everything is the same except there was no rona and the idol groups didn't have to record their performances :3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeonghan turned his face into Seungcheol’s tummy, keeping his eyes closed as he attempted to fit in a quick nap. They were all in the practice room, rehearsing their routines for the award shows that were coming up. Tomorrow was MAMA, and whilst they were all nervous, there seemed to be a different air in the practice room of... apprehension maybe? Jeonghan didn’t know how to describe it. But he did think the members had been staring at him more recently.</p>
<p>He hummed, ignoring it. He knew he looked amazing, always did, even now, when they were all sweaty from dancing and he was trying to nap on his break. Maybe that’s why they stared at him? No, that didn’t make sense. But he couldn’t think of any other reason as to why they’d all be looking at him.</p>
<p>The vocalist hummed again, this time in content as Seungcheol ran his fingers through his hair, lightly scratching at his scalp. He wished he could act like this in public with his boyfriend, but even their skinship seemed to go a bit too far into the realms of romance if the online forums were anything to go by.</p>
<p>When he felt lonely, or if he and Seungcheol had to do events separately, he would scroll through Twitter and Tumblr, viewing the many pictures and gifs of them together. There was a lot of speculation about whether or not they were in a relationship, and Jeonghan loved using Weverse to perpetuate them. He would get told off periodically by management for some of the things he said on there, but he didn’t care. He loved Seungcheol and he wanted everyone to know. Not that they were allowed to reveal their relationship yet. But he wanted to tell all the carats about how sweet Seungcheol truly was and all the little things about him that made Jeonghan love him more and more each day, as well as wanting to tell them how they got together.</p>
<p>In truth, it almost hadn’t happened at all. Seungcheol and Jeonghan had always been close, but ever since their ‘Don’t Wanna Cry’ comeback, the older boy had been looking at him a little differently, and his hands would linger on his hips and waist a little longer than usual. Jeonghan loved the extra affection and would daydream about it frequently when he got a quiet moment. After all, he had been slowly falling in love with Seungcheol ever since he had walked into the practice room on his first day of training. But he just didn’t think Seungcheol returned his feelings. They would flirt with each other constantly, both in person and over text, but Seungcheol never acted on it. Jeonghan knew some friends flirted with each other, and that’s just how they were. But he didn’t want that for him and Seungcheol. He wanted to date him, but he was too scared to say anything. He didn’t want to jeopardise Seventeen by saying something.</p>
<p>It really got to him one day, though, just before they filmed the music video for ‘Clap’. He had come back from the hairdressers, hair now a light pink ready for the video shoot, and Seungcheol was the only one in the dormitory.</p>
<p><em>Jeonghan walked into the lounge, and Seungcheol</em> <em>was sat on the settee, playing something on one of their shared tablets, but he looked up when the vocalist came in, and Seungcheol could hardly look away from him. His mouth was slightly open and he seemed in awe for a moment.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>‘Do you like it?’ Jeonghan asked, feeling a bit nervous.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Yeah. You look amazing.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Jeonghan smiled. ‘Do you mean it?’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Of course. Would I lie to you?’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Jeonghan rose an eyebrow. ‘Yes.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Seungcheol chuckled. ‘Come here and let me look at you.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The vocalist did as he was told, and when he was near enough, Seungcheol took his wrist and pulled him down to sit on his lap. This wasn’t something new; he’d sat on the rapper’s knee before. But Seungcheol had never run his fingers through his hair before and gently cupped his jaw like he was about to kiss him. Even though he liked the feeling of being so close to Seungcheol, Jeonghan knew it would never happen, and he forced himself to stand up.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Don’t,’ he said, willing the tears in his eyes to not fall.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Don’t what?’ Seungcheol asked.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Touch me and flirt with me like that when you have no intention of acting on it, because I don’t know how much more I can take.’ Jeonghan turned away from Seungcheol and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. He couldn’t believe he had just said all of that. he had basically told Seungcheol how he had felt.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Jeonghan…’ Seungcheol gently held one of his hands, but the vocalist didn’t turn around. ‘I didn’t do it to mess with you. I’m sorry. I just… you know why I do it, don’t you?’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘No!’ he said, managing to look at the rapper now. ‘To me, it just seems like you’re doing it because you want to, not because you have feelings for me.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Seungcheol shook his head. ‘No. No, angel. I just…’ The rapper nervously chuckled. ‘I think you’re amazing, but… I can’t help but feel intimidated by you. You’re so beautiful and brilliant, I just thought you would reject me if I told you how I felt. But surely you know how much I want you.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Seungcheol…’ Jeonghan whispered, unable to believe the words that were coming out of the older man’s mouth. ‘I thought… that you were just… playing with me. Or practising on me.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Why would I practice on you for someone else when you’re the one I want?’</em>
</p>
<p>Jeonghan smiled in his nap, clearly remembering that day. After their confessions, they had kissed. A lot. And had both been scolded when Jeonghan had turned up at the ‘Clap’ video shoot with marks up and down his neck. They had to declare then and there, on the set, to all of the members and the staff that they were now dating. They had been immediately called for a meeting at Pledis once the shoot was wrapped, and after having been put through their paces of hiding a relationship 101, they had been allowed to go home.</p>
<p>There were a lot of rules, but Jeonghan was incredibly happy now that he was with Seungcheol. He loved this man with all of his heart, but he just wished he could show everyone how he felt, and he knew the carats were desperate to know, too.</p>
<p>He saw all the theories online, speculating if they were really together, trying to work out how long they had been dating, and if they would be getting engaged soon. Even though Jeonghan was attempting to nap, he blushed at the thought of them being engaged. He kind of wanted to propose to Seungcheol, but he was too scared to do it. He may have been cheeky and confident, but he could never do something like that, no matter how much he loved Seungcheol. But he guessed he would have to do it eventually because he wanted to be with Seungcheol for the rest of his life.</p>
<p>‘Come on, again from the top!’ Hoshi shouted and Jeonghan groaned. He hadn’t fallen asleep at all for all of his thinking about his boyfriend.</p>
<p>Seungcheol laughed and removed his fingers from his hair. ‘Come on, angel. We’ve got an hour left, then you can sleep as much as you want. I’ll even carry you to bed.’</p>
<p>Jeonghan gave his boyfriend a bleary smile. Seungcheol truly was the best.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Seungcheol didn’t think he’d ever felt this nervous in his life. He hadn’t been this nervous for his Pledis audition, or for his CSAT, or for Seventeen’s debut stage. At the time of doing those things, he had sincerely thought he would never go through anything more nerve-wracking than them. But apparently proposing to his boyfriend live on television at an awards show at Christmas was topping it. But he guessed a lot was riding on this. Not only was his relationship with Jeonghan hanging in the balance, but his career, as well as the careers of his fellow members, was at risk. Seungcheol had supposed the rest of the members would find out when Jeonghan did, but the Pledis CEO had stipulated that all of the members had to agree to Seungcheol’s plans to propose at MAMA since it would affect all of their careers. The CEO couldn’t stop Seungcheol proposing to and marrying Jeonghan if that’s what he wanted, but he could stop him from doing it at MAMA. Thankfully, all of the members had agreed, and then so had the CEO. He had made sure to impress upon Seungcheol what could happen if this severely backfired on him, but the CEO didn’t seem incredibly concerned. Nu’est were doing well, they were debuting another boy group soon, and BigHit’s acquisition of them meant they would have another company to fall back on financially if there was a hit in sales.</p>
<p>Pledis would be safe and wouldn’t sue Seungcheol for… well, he didn’t know what they could sue him for, but they would be fine. His only worry were his members. When he became the leader of Seventeen, he was told to take care of them all, and now he was potentially going to be taking their careers away from them. His mind wasn’t completely settled by it, but after the rest of the members had been told about the proposal, they had all come to Seungcheol and told him that this was more important, that breaking the taboo around idols having relationships needed to be done sooner rather than later, and what better way to do it? That had helped to hear.</p>
<p>Seungcheol rolled his shoulders back, getting comfortable in the blazer he had been given to wear. They were going to be performing ‘Home;Run’, followed by ‘MyMy’, so they were going with more vintage style clothes, but in a nautical colour scheme to fit the concepts of both songs. But he had specifically been given a blazer to wear, as it had an inside pocket that was sealed with a zip. Perfect for keeping a ring safe while one danced. It was nothing huge: Jeonghan didn’t like flashy jewellery, but it was pretty, just like his angel. It was a simple silver band, so it would match their Seventeen rings, and it had a small pink morganite heart in it. His mum had picked it out with him, and he hoped Jeonghan liked it. Well, he just hoped his boyfriend said yes. He would buy Jeonghan ten more engagement rings if he wanted, as long as he said yes.</p>
<p>One of the Mnet backstage staff handed him his hand mic. ‘Got it?’ he asked, referring to the ring, and Seungcheol nodded. Pledis had made the arrangements with Mnet, and now they were going to be the last act to perform on the show, and the production crew had been made aware that Seventeen’s leader would be giving a speech after the performance. It was unorthodox, and the staff that needed to know had been told that a proposal would be happening just so not everyone was confused and tried to stop it.</p>
<p>He walked towards the back of the stage, and one of Pledis’ stylists ran up to him, comb in hand. ‘One second, Coups,’ she said, correcting his hair. ‘Are you ready?’</p>
<p>‘I’m assuming you don’t mean for dancing.’</p>
<p>She smiled. ‘Nope. Good luck!’</p>
<p>He headed towards where the rest of his members were waiting, all by the stage entrance, waiting for the cue to get into their starting positions. He ended up next to Joshua, who just rose an eyebrow, and Seungcheol nodded. He was ready. He was going to propose to Jeonghan.</p>
<p>‘Guys,’ he whispered. ‘Group circle.’</p>
<p>They all fell into place, holding each other’s thumbs and little fingers. ‘This is our last performance of the year,’ Seungcheol said. ‘So, let’s make it a good one.’</p>
<p>The others nodded.</p>
<p>‘Good luck,’ Seokmin said, eyes flicking to Seungcheol.</p>
<p>‘Let’s make history today,’ Dino added, also looking at Seungcheol.</p>
<p>‘Fighting!’ They broke the circle, then they were ushered onto the stage in the darkness, taking their ‘Home;Run’ starting positions, waiting patiently for the music to begin.</p>
<p>As soon as it did, the carats in the audience started screaming, and the performance began, but Seungcheol didn’t remember any of it. Not his lines, not the transition to ‘MyMy’, not the steps. He did it purely from muscle memory, only concentrating on what was coming after.</p>
<p>‘MyMy’ ended, and instead of walking backwards, they had prepared a different ending so they all stayed clumped together in a group, like the end of ‘Left &amp; Right’, and Seungcheol had a moment to prepare himself.</p>
<p>‘Just before we end tonight’s ceremony,’ one of the presenter’s said from a different spot on the large stage, ‘the leader of Seventeen. S.Coups, has something he’d like to share with everyone.’</p>
<p>Jeonghan rose his eyebrows in surprise. Seungcheol hadn’t mentioned anything to him. He was stood at the edge of the group, so he peered around the other members, smiling as his boyfriend took centre stage.</p>
<p>‘Happy Christmas, everyone. I hope you enjoyed our stage.’</p>
<p>The carats all cheered in affirmation.</p>
<p>Seungcheol smiled. ‘I’m glad. I know this is a bit different, but I have something to tell you all tonight. For the past three years, we’ve been hiding something from you.’</p>
<p>Jeonghan narrowed his eyes. What was his boyfriend up to?</p>
<p>‘I’ve wanted to share this all with you since the start, and finally, tonight, I can.’ Seungcheol turned and walked over to him. ‘Jeonghan.’</p>
<p>‘Coups,’ Jeonghan said, not speaking into his handheld. ‘What…’</p>
<p>He didn’t take his eyes of Jeonghan as he spoke. ‘I think a lot of people have already guessed, but I have been in a relationship with this man for three years now.’</p>
<p>A mixture of surprised gasps and cheers went up in the arena, but Seungcheol waited for them all to quieten down before he continued. ‘And I want to spend the rest of my life with him. So,’ he said, sinking down onto one knee, then with his free hand, held out a ring, ‘will you marry me, Yoon Jeonghan?’</p>
<p>All Jeonghan could do was stare at his boyfriend as he started to cry, all of the cheers and clapping seeming silent to him. He was nodding and saying yes, but he didn’t possess the ability at that moment to pick up his mic and say it, but one of the other members put their mic to his mouth.</p>
<p>‘Yes,’ he managed to say, and the cheers got even louder. He felt Seungcheol slip the ring onto his finger, and then after a quick kiss, which just sent everyone even noisier, Seungcheol scooped Jeonghan up and carried him offstage.</p>
<p>‘That went well,’ someone said, but Jeonghan wasn’t sure who. All he was able to register was that Seungcheol was carrying him, and they were engaged. Oh my god they were engaged!</p>
<p>‘We’re getting married?’ he asked and Seungcheol nodded, the biggest smile Jeonghan had ever seen on his face.</p>
<p>‘We’re getting married,’ his boyfriend – fiancée – confirmed for him, and Jeonghan nestled into Seungcheol’s arms. He knew it must have taken a lot for Seungcheol to be able to do that tonight, both because of his anxiety and because of how the fans might react. They would find out the full extent to any damage their engagement had caused to sales and their reputations in the morning, but Jeonghan was beyond elated to be marrying a person as loving and as a gentle and as brave as Choi Seungcheol. He was the luckiest man alive.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy Christmas!</p>
<p>Come and say hi!</p>
<p>
  <a href="http://www.lilacchocolate.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a>
</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/LilaChocolate17">Twitter</a>
</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come and say hi!</p>
<p>
  <a href="http://www.lilacchocolate.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a>
</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/LilaChocolate17">Twitter</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>